Blue Tempest (sequel)
by DECOMA
Summary: Part 2 of 2. The final book in the two part series, following on from 'Scarlet knife'. VALKUBUS
1. Introduction

**A/N This is the final book in the two part series of lost girl fan fiction. If you haven't already please read the first part to fully understand this one! Thanks for all of the reviews! **** enjoy x**

**Introduction:**

There was once a war, between the Light and the Dark Fae. A was that waged hundreds of years. A war that was silenced by the acts of one man, the Blood king. The acts of this man brought peace to us all, an unbroken law between the two sides. The acts of this one man also brought the fires of hell scorching through the world, and we will not rest until the fire devours every living thing.

There is a tempest coming and it's name is Bo.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I hope this sequel is different, it's a totally different story line. Be patient, there will be lots more VALKUBUS sex scenes **** enjoy x**

The Light burns out.

"I want you to go to the Dal Riata, secure Tricks trust, get everything out of him and then… you know what to do." Bo whispered into Tamsin's ear, at the sensation chills were sent down her spine. Tamsin got back up from her kneeling position at the foot of Bo's throne. She took the small velvet sack that Bo had offered and pushed it into her back pocket.

"Don't be too long, Bo is very very hungry." Bo bit her lip and smiled, Tamsin tilted her head slightly at Bo and smiled back with a passion that was only matched by the deepest love. Tamsin blushed, as she did Bo stopped smiling, motioning with her hand for Tamsin to leave. Tamsin walked down the four steps from Bo's throne, across the long red carpet through the great hallway and to the grand entrance. As Tamsin touched the doors she looked back to catch one more glance at Bo, who was sitting in her chair not looking anymore, but instead her attention was focused on a tall muscular man with a golden collar and a platter of grapes in his hand. She checked she had the sack and her purse. Tamsin blinked, a tinge of jealousy flooding through her, she took a deep breath and went through the doors a booming bang signified the doors were closed and all of the golden light shut off from the darkened corridor.

At the Dal, Tamsin stood outside of the front doors in the alley. She leaned against the wall thinking over what she was about to do, she ruffled her perfectly sculpted hair slightly and smudged a portion of her eye makeup. She noted that before she got back to Bo she would need to sort herself out again. With a few deep breaths she looked towards the doors, reassuring herself it would be ok, and she walked into the bar.

"Tamsin!" Trick greeted, running over to her for the latest news. She had been back reporting every month, announcing that Dyson was still looking and they were close to Bo's trail, never letting loose that Bo was safe, more than safe, she was a queen in her own right. "Do you bring good news?" He asked, his face dreadfully hopeful and expectant, however he had a curse of never being able to shadow his true emotions, he was being tortured by not knowing where Bo was, but she could not just leave the Dal. Trick lead the two of them over to the bar, she sat down and he went back to his post pouring her a mug of ice cold crisp beer. She took a swig, wiped her mouth, and quickly glanced around the room and then straight into his elfish eyes.

"Trick…I bring good news, but its' inevitably not the best. We are still tracking her; you would think with my skill I…we would have found her already. We are close on her tail you'll just have to trust e on that. I swear within the next few weeks it will all change, for the better." Tamsin drank some more of her beer and waited for Trick to register the news, his smile faulted for a moment and then he regained himself.

"That's excellent! You think we will ever have Bo back?" Trick asked, now sheepishly cleanings some detailed expensive looking glasses.

"Bo will be back." Tamsin tried to stay away from the cryptic messages but it was just too fun to mess with the man. Tamsin looked around the room again realising there was no body there, then to the detailed glasses and to Trick. "Trick, why is there no one here?" Tamsin asked, drinking yet more of her beer.

"The Light Fae elders are taking meeting in the Ash's room." Trick put the newly cleaned glasses on a tray, followed by a dark coloured bottle of some old looking wine.

"Trick…Can I ask you something?" Tamsin moved closer to the bar, folding her arms over each other, pushing her breasts slightly onto the bar, although Trick did not look.

"Anything."

"What did you mean all that time ago? When you…uh…said that I should follow Bo into the dark?"

Trick looked down at the tray formulating his next words. As he was doing so Tamsin silently pulled the sack out of her back pocket and poured some of the contents into her palm, and then put the sack back.

"Tamsin I want you to understand that there are things that even I don't understand. For one I have no idea where Bo is…" He put the tray down in front of her, taking a deep breath and looking at her. "There are some things I am going to tell you to try and explain. 1. Bo is getting powerful, if she is not brought back and controlled, she could get out of hand. Not just that but she could potentially be a threat to everything we know. 2. You need to realise that I can't tell you some things yet, the time is not right. But I can tell you that her father is powerful, more powerful then we could ever imagine, if Bo were to connect with him some how…that would be the end of the world as we know it- "

"One hell of a shit storm." Tamsin interjected.

"Yes. 3. Bo is one half of a circle, the other half is divided into two quarters. If these tow quarters meet the other half binds them together… and 4. Since Bo met her mother, Aife, the other quarter was awakened like before it was in a dormant sleep and now its risen." Trick picked up the tray once more and walked around the bar to Tamsin, who stared down at him from her stool.

"Trick?" He looked expectant to her, and she raised her palm and blew a dust over him, his face ginned for a second and then it went numb. He trembled the tray, she caught it. "Hey soldier; you know what you have to do." Out of her purse she pulled a small rectangle substance, plugged a wire into it and then to a pack which she stuck to the bottom of his tray and the substance in his pocket. "Have fun. Now go see the elders."

Trick walked through the door towards the Ash's room, as Tamsin chugged her beer secured the sack and walked towards the door. She heard the faint beeping of the bomb as she walked down the alley, suddenly the doors of the Dal smashed across the walkway, masses of black smoke billowing out of the door. Tamsin smiled as she got into her new BMW and pumped the gas, turning the gear to drive and raced away from the scene.

The doors slowly opened, flooding the corridor with golden light. Bo was sat alone in the great hall on her luxurious throne, wearing her Beyonce advert inspired outfit; the difference lying in the space for daggers and a sword located on her legs and back. Bo smiled at Tamsin walked up the carpet, the stairs and kneeled at Bo's feet staring into her blue eyes.

"He is dead. So are the Light Fae elders. It wont be long before we have complete control." Tamsin got up on Bo's gesture and sat on her lap kissing her neck.

"You are such a good little Valkyrie." Bo caught Tamsin's chin and pulled it to her face kissing her lips and sucking chi, with every second Tamsin's smile grew larger. Bo stopped and gestured for Tamsin to get up. Bo followed and they walked into the master chamber, to the golden bed that filled the large room, polar bear skin rugs, old century love seats with a bear skin throw. Bo zipped her outfit off, revealing her pale skin and black lace underwear. It was the first time in a while that Bo had really looked at Tamsin, taken in her face, the years that had never affected her the immortality she resented and the ability to be the most beautiful creature to exist, apart from her self of course. Bo was jealous of how beautiful Tamsin was, and how it pained her to have to use the pixie dust to control Tamsin, she wished deep down that Tamsin would just follow her reign, but Tamsin always put up a fight. She gently kissed the edge of Tamsin's jaw…suddenly she was overwhelmed with the countless days that she had been starved of Tamsin, starved of her kiss, her touch, her soul. In one movement she pushed Tamsin onto the bed, who looked back at her like a hungry wolf see's a banquet of prey. Bo was straddling her waist, kissing deeply onto Tamsin's lips. Tamsin adjusted her sitting and leaned back against the pillows. Bo kissed her lips and drew the light blue chi out of Tamsin. Bo's hands didn't know where to start, they pulled Tamsin's jacket off her arms and tossed it to the side. Tamsin played along, running her hands up and down Bo's sides stimulating but holding her hips and pulling them into her. Their lips clung to one another, their hands searching for skin, for warmth for each other. Bo sent chills of pleasure through Tamsin, who moaned and bit down on Bo's lip. Bo pushed Tamsin off of her, holding her down against the bed, her hand wondering to Tamsin's neck, for a moment Tamsin's constant happy complexion faded, but when Bo kissed her lips once more she was reminded who was in control. Her kisses trailing down her neck, sucking, biting, making her mark on her territory. Tamsin moaned and lifted her head, but was forced back down into the pillows. As Bo kissed her neck and collar bones, Bo's hands ran up Tamsin's arms, found her hands and pulled them to her own sides, and lead her hands to her breast, cupping and caressing. In a second Tamsin's leather bra was on the floor, Bo kissed down her neck biting her collar bone and pushing her back against the headboard. Tamsin's legs moved around Bo's waist craving to be against her. Bo's hand floated to Tamsin's thighs and held them up against her. Tamsin's finger went around the back of Bo and unclipped her bra, it fell and to the floor. Tamsin took a breast in her hand caressed it, kissed Bo's mouth and tenderly kissed her nipple, taking it between her teeth and biting slightly, pulling and sucking it, listening to Bo's moans and her hands held Tamsin's neck. Bo moaned at Tamsin's movements, as Tamsin moved to the next breast, doing the same. As soon as Tamsin's tongue finished Bo pushed her away hitting the headboard hard, moving down the bed she pulled Tamsin's trousers off of her, ripping the material away from skin, they took a fight and Bo just gained more hunger within her. Tamsin kicked them off and quickly moved to Bo in the middle of the large bed, quickly Tamsin kissed Bo whilst her fingers slipped under her underwear and to her core. Bo stared into Tamsin's eyes, seeing the pleasure, the pain, the happiness and the resentment floating in her pupils. Bo moaned, as her fingers caressed her clit moving it in circles and gently pulling, Bo's breathing was erratic as she kissed Tamsin, her tongue thrusting against her lips and making an entrance at that exact moment Tamsin's fingers entered her. Bo bit down hard on Tamsin's lip, making her bleed slightly, Tamsin held her lip, but Bo pushed chi into her and healed her, still with the cunning seductive smile. Bo's hips rose in the air and Tamsin climbed on top of her, her fingers still working against Bo's contractions. Bo stared into Tamsin's closed eyes, as they opened Bo closed her own, kissing her and sucking more Chi, the chi filled her as she hit orgasm. Tamsin's finger slowing as she came down. As soon as Bo's breathing hit fast again she pounded in, working with Bo's moans her thumb playing with her clit with each movement. Bo gained the strength and pushed Tamsin up, up and then slammed her onto her back, pushing her hard into the bed with her hands on her shoulders, Tamsin found it hot, then the atmosphere turned in the room, Bo just stared into her eyes, breathing heavily, her eyes glowing blue, emitting blue, they were the safire blue and they penetrated deep into Tamsin's mind. Tamsin's breathing started to increase as she freaked out slight, as she was about to loose her high Bo pulled her up by her shoulders and kissed her deeply, taking what strength Tamsin had and translating it into pure pleasure.

"You did well Valkyrie, tomorrow is the decline of the dark. A new light needs to be turned on and that light is blue."

Tamsin smiled and laughed at Bo fell into her kissing her and caressing her breasts, a little too hard but it felt so good. Bo's kisses moved back to her neck, to her collar bone, biting and then to her breasts, her stomach, pausing looking into Tamsin's eyes, and then she made contact with her core. Sending shocks of agonising pleasure surging through Tamsin. Bo's tongue mesmerised Tamsin's clit as her tongue played around the depth, before once last agonising pleasure shock and her tongue entered. Bo's hands were caressing her thighs, her waist her hips, she slipped two fingers in and with that an extra dose of pleasure collided with Tamsin; her hips rising into the air whilst desperately trying to stay down. Tamsin moaned into the room, echoing slightly off of the walls, her hands grabbing the sheets surrounding her, holding onto anything that would keep her grounded during this moment of Euphoria. Bo worked her pleasure into Tamsin's core, her hips rose in agony as Bo felt the contractions. Tamsin was about to climax, when Bo slowed down slowing the pleasure sustaining her high, Tamsin's breath was escalating dangerous she was begging for Bo to finish her off as she sent a new shrill of pleasure through her but not enough to cause climax. Tamsin grabbed all of the sheets around her, clenching her fists in agonising pleasurable ecstasy. Bo looked up into Tamsin's eyes, she pleased in her inaudible moans to climax, and Bo wouldn't relent.

"Tamsin you are mine."

"Yes! I am yours Bo! I will always be!"

Bo sent a burst of pure pleasure through Tamsin who screamed with pleasure as she climaxed, Bo sat up wiped her mouth and got off of the bed naked. Tamsin just lay there exhausted, as Bo walked towards the door, opened it and looked back.

"Kill the Morrigan and I might be yours."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey again, I hope you like the story so far **** enjoy x**

The Dark fades away.

Tamsin slowly climbed the array of stairs to the Morrigan's office. The Morrigan worked in a tall building in the centre of the city, right in the middle of the night life where everything freaky hangs out; most of them are Dark Fae. It was always a little unsettling walking to the Morrigan's office; although Tamsin was Dark Fae her allegiances were 'questionable' at the moment due to her 'AWOL' status. She hoped the Morrigan wouldn't mind her entrance which had already left two men in the corners of the reception doubting their lives. Tamsin smiled as she walked the final few steps to the top, and she saw the Morrigan at her desk. The Morrigan looked up, her pen still against her pad of pad. Tamsin strut across the room, her arms swinging freely, her expression devious as if she had a big secret that she could tell no one but would make a hell load of trouble if she did. The Morrigan got up to greet her unexpected guest.

"I see you got through security alright, two ogres not enough to satisfy your apatite darling?" the Morrigan smiled and walked around her desk and sat on the front side. Tamsin pulled a chair from a near by desk, turned the back towards the Morrigan and straddled the seat like a cow girl, which made the Morrigan a little un easy with the suddenly heat that spread over her body when she saw how flexible Tamsin was, and how the succubus charm had obviously worn off onto Tamsin; who was smiling at her.

"Oh those two guys? Please, what do you take me for? Tamsin loudly dragged the chair forwards to almost touch her, by this movement her body stiffened at how close a once aligned powerful being was to her. "I came to ask you something; a favour to help me." Tamsin grinned at her unmoved expression.

"What's the favour, bitch?"

"I need you to take out the Light elders." Tamsin stopped smiling and turned serious to await the Morrigan's response; she pondered and then smiled cheekily.

"Honey, you're too late they are already dead. The Dark is about to take over again it would be so much better if a pretty little Valkyrie like yourself decided to make herself…useful." The Morrigan winked and walked herself out from the pinned position between the desk and Tamsin's chair. She breathed and walked back around her desk and to her draws. Out of one she pulled a plastic packet, containing what looked like a mobile phone and money. A cream brown envelope also came out of the draw and it slapped onto the desk.

"The elders are dead?" Tamsin didn't put on any act, she played it as if to tell the Morrigan she did it.

"Oh god Tamsin that was you? Maybe you have a lot more balls than I thought." Tamsin sat back a little in her chair whilst her hands clung onto the back support, her fingers tapped as she laughed a little and then sat forward again.

"Just trying to please you."

"Babe you can if you want." The Morrigan winked but Tamsin's face went serous again, her allegiances were with Bo and no one else, no one else could ever take her heart, her heart was literally served on a plate to Bo, the plate being Tamsin's own body.

"Would it please you to be in ultimate power over both the human and the Fae world, because I can give you that power, for a price?"

"And let me guess, that price is letting you take over right, letting you take all that I have worked all of my Fae life, all that I am." The Morrigan's seductive mood turned sour as she stared into Tamsin's blue eyes, half intrigued by the answer, and half wanting Tamsin to leave.

"The price, Medusa- " The Morrigan held her hair against the insult. "-is the Dark elders. They have to die for you to truly live." Tamsin stood up, turned the chair and sat down and relaxed waiting for her response. Pulling the sack out of her pocket without the Morrigan's notice.

"Darling you can't just go killing elders, there are consequences." The Morrigan picked up her pen again and resumed writing her letter.

"The consequences are power." Tamsin stood up and blew the dust over the Morrigan, leaving her paralysed for a second, her face becoming numb and then she was receptive. "Morrigan go to the elders, request their council and then kill them." Tamsin pulled the same bomb materials out of her purse and placed them on her. The Morrigan smiled as she pocketed them and stood up. With one movement of her hand the Morrigan walked silently over to the stair case and began descending. Tamsin walked behind the desk and sat down, looking into her draws. Pictures and pictures of Bo. Bo in her queen's outfit, with red lips, a version in black and white, a version in negative, a version with scribbles and scribbles of notes on a portrait of her. Tamsin's face distorted as she saw the writing, her eyes scanned the information. The Morrigan had been collecting images, following Bo. Learning everything about her through her stalkers; her clients that she then kills. _At least all the clients that know about Bo are dead. _Tamsin stuffed all of the images with scribbled messages into her purse and began to walk down the stairs, a moment later there was a massive explosion which she just caught the edge of. Tamsin fell back onto her butt, rubbing her back side she got up and saw the smoke billowing up the stairs. _The elders were here? Shit. _Tamsin ran back to the desk and searched for an exit. There was a door to the right, she ran to it, shook the handle but it didn't budge. _Shiiiit! _She looked back, panicked, surveying the room for an exit. The windows were the only exit; she frantically ran to them pushing her whole body against them. Tamsin looked over the edge and saw the impending drop. Cars were like ants on the ground, crawling about in their natural habitat but once disturbed turn vicious. Her breathing became hard as the smoke filled the room, she fell uneasy with her two options of either jumping or going into the smoke. Her thoughts turned the Bo and her life she had with no now, the luxury and the safety, and the lack of threat from anyone else because they were all nought as powerful as Bo. Her feet dragged her toward once more to the window and her hands found the corners and pulled the frame of glass inwards to let in gusts of wind which she fell back against and used the door frame as support. With a deep penetrating gasp she ran forward an jumped with all her power and lunged forward into the air. In the non dramatic style she fell immediately, even the wind didn't support her fall. Her body became useless against the decent and she realised it would be even more fragile when she hit the hard cold bottom… beneath her she saw a series of windows open, within a second they would be past her, is second her one chance to life would be gone vanished into the blur that was the racing colours in her eyes. Before she could think the opportunity raced her by and she was falling to her death. Before she could react a gust of wind blew her up into the windows above. In a moment of pure disorientation her head hit the floor and she was unconscious and laying on the floor next to the open drop before she was totally unconscious her eyes caught a glimpse of a dark figure just outside the window.

First she saw the man; his red eyes and his black hair. Then she saw the heels of a woman who was no taller than Bo but her face was more evil looking and she had shorter scruffier hair. Aife. Tamsin took note of where she was she was in the grand hall where Bo's throne was but Bo was no where around, in fact she had no idea where Bo was. Tamsin pulled her self up from the floor with her arms and sat cross legged on the hard flooring. The man pulled her to her feet and put his arm around her shoulders and laughed slightly. Tamsin caught into the joke; it was her self and the fact she managed to get rid of both the light and the dark where in less than two days, reasonably by herself and with only the aid of some pretty powerful pixie dust. The laughing finished when Aife stepped forward towards her, and touched her shoulder with her palm her eyes flooding blue and reflecting into Tamsin's own. "Tamsin, jumped hank you so so much, you have really helped our campaign." She stepped back away from Tamsin and ushered a male middle helper to get Tamsin a seat. "We would have done it ourselves but who would want to waste these talents." She looked over to the man, who smiled politely and then looked down to the floor. A rage ran through Tamsin this she couldn't explain; jealousy. She took a stance as if you ask for a fight, but with a moment behind her she fell immobile and limp. Bo began kissing Tamsin's neck and pushing her hair to the side to get a better go. Tamsin's head tilted at the pleasure and her eyes closed. Bo stopped and walked forward to the two people. "Tamsin, meet mum and dad." Tamsin's realization came when she noticed the the of them two quarters and a half. Bo, her mum and dad. Bo smiled and went for Tamsin before Aife pushed in front and stopped the two of them from kissing. "Come'on guys, no time for that when we have a world to take over." Tamsin smiled and bowed before walking slowly backward towards the exit. Bo walked silently to her throne and stared at her mother she wasn't exactly upset, it was just that she hasn't spent much time with her late because of the declaration of war against the Fae. As she had been told many times, the light elders were dead, Dyson was dead, the Dark Fae elders were dead. It was all coming together finally, just the way she wanted…the transformation was quick it was easy and she didn't feel a thing, the thing that really set her of was that she had lost her self. Bo was, to her friends she was a good kid, not in the normal sense but because she did what she thought was right. She did what would do the best good. For her family. She thought her family was everyone she had met at the Dal. That was until she met her adopted mother, and before that her real mother and after that there was the prospect of meeting her dad…and now she had her dead, she had her mother, and her friends were dead. She killed Kenzi, no she killed Dyson, no Trick, no she definitely killed both Trick and Dyson. Who was Kenzi? For the life of her she couldn't remember who Kenzi was. Was it an old nickname of herself? Kenzi and then Bo? Bo shifted her butt in her seat and tried to make herself more comfortable, but nothing she did reader the uneasy feeling she had issues of her chest. They was something she had to do, something she had to feel sorry for, but she could not remember. A feeling of doubt crept over her, she knew the feeling. Immediately she looked up and scanned the room for Tamsin, but she was no where around. Bo trapped her fingers starting the arm rest as Aife walked forward her strutting her long dress along. "What's wrong chick, got the blues about having so much happiness." Her hand went to Bo shoulder and a small amount of calm crawled over her, she knew the feel of a succubus and so she posted the hand off. "Trust me the only blue thing about me are my eyes and that's only when I am horny. W high is not new as my own flesh and blood mother is in my view point…I just can't shake this uneasy feeling that I have like there is something missing, like maybe I forgot something really important, something that I really had no place to forget." "Babe, it's called old age, we forget things. I'll tell you something-" Aife bent to Bo's ear and elders the rest. "-the more lives we take the more life we get. We could live forever, see the evolution of the human race and it own kind and live forever until we decide and no one else can decide for us." Bo laughed, KilO "Oh let them try." Aife looked at her and then backed down the steps and walked to get personal quarters. Bo leaned back in her chair and stared at the grand door. Something was terribly terribly wrong, and she had no idea what. Tamsin stared at the white small pills in her hand as she held the glass to her face, exactly 100ml exactly enough to kill a Succubus. Bo was the love of her life, her soul mate, she would do anything for the bitch, including jumping out of a building to get possible death all in the selfish pursuit of getting Bo to appreciate her. Now it was her turn to show some appreciating towards Bo. The tablet slipped out of her hand into the glass and then into the tray of drinks ready to go out to the main table for dinner. Tamsin took her seat and settled her napkin in her lap, adjusting it so that she could hide the knife she held in her hand. Bo took a seat opposite, she smiled and mouthed to ask how she was. To which Tamsin smiled and asked how she was doing. Bo joked and made t as though it was terrible, when really issue of her the succubus love every second of it. Tamsin stood up once everyone was seated, the man; Bo's father sat at the heart of the table next to the great fire. She grabbed the tray from the centre of the table and handed the drinks, handing a glass first to Bo, then Aife and lastly to the dark man. She sat back down in her seat, and took her own glass lifting to the air in response to the man today to the family. A tool of fabric that Tamsin hadn't noticed unrolled itself above the fire pace and revealed a crimson red black ground, on top of that was an ox head, with great blue eyes building out of the fabric as if it was watching and ready to charge. "To the family, Tamsin and everlasting youth." He toasted and then drowned his drink in one. A few moments later nothing happened. The man sat back down, put his glass to the table and leaned towards Tamsin who knew exactly what had happened. She gulped. "Although, I must admit Bo, the had been a change in recent times that means I have to let Tamsin go." In project Bo stood up immediately. "She tried to poison Aife!" He smashed his fist down on the table and lunged towards Tamsin, who jumped up and ran towards Bo. Bo grabbed her hand to stop her. Anger washed through her, as she felt the betrayal. "What the he'll do you mean?!" Bo screamed to get father in denial. "I saw the bitch selling pills from the armory. Cyanide pills." "Without proof you can't do anything she is mine!" Bo screamed and walked away grabbing Tamsin's hand and dragging her to the bedroom. "I did it for us!" She pleaded. "I knew what Aife was up to, she wants rid of you Bo, she doesn't need you all she wants us her husband." Bo key go of her arm. "What happened to you Tamsin. You used to have by guts, you used to be the toughest kid in the play field. Now look at you, you are growing in the floor in potty because you want to live me after trying to kill my mother!" Tamsin was lost for words, she didn't know what to say, because she had no idea. She had no idea what power Bo had over her to make her do those things. Only that she did them without really thinking. Why would she jump out of a window?


End file.
